


New Characters:  **** Captain America (Casualties of War) and Iron Man (Casualties of War) ****

by dirigibleplumbing



Category: Marvel Puzzle Quest (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Specs, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War: Casualties of War (Marvel), M/M, This is for you my fellow Steve/Tony shipping MPQ players! All 2 (or maybe 3) of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing
Summary: MPQ character specs for Civil-War-era Steve and Tony, except 616-flavored and with more angst.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	New Characters:  **** Captain America (Casualties of War) and Iron Man (Casualties of War) ****

**Author's Note:**

> For the “disapproval” square on my Stony bingo. 
> 
> People on the MPQ Subreddit are always complaining about how certain characters (particularly these two) have too many duplicates at different levels. From a gameplay point of view, I can see where they’re coming from. But from a shipping point of view I disagree! 
> 
> _Please_ don’t look at or think about _any_ of the numbers too closely. They are mainly there to show how Steve’s powers relate to Tony’s powers and vice versa. 
> 
> This piece’s concept is a 616 Civil War version of Steve and Tony, where their powers are tailored to change not only based on whether they’re facing their opposing team, but also whether they’re specifically facing one another. 
> 
> I have literally no idea how this will read to someone who has never played Marvel Puzzle Quest.

Captain America (Casualties of War)

What’s right is right. If you believe it, you stand up for it. Steve remembers what happens when a government starts curtailing the freedoms of certain groups. He won’t let it go that way again. If Tony weren’t so obsessed with power, with control, with the way he wants things to be, they could have stopped the SHRA together. Instead, Tony’s betrayed him once again, and Steve has no choice but to take him down before he abuses his power any further. 

##### Rarity

4 Stars

##### Groups

Heroes, Avengers, Team Cap, Secret Avengers 

##### Health 

Level 70: 4440   
Level 170: 10570  
Level 270: 16598  
Level 370: 34715

#### Powers

Shield Bash (Red)

 _Power Cost:_ 9 AP 

Steve’s had enough; now he’s fighting dirty. He bashes his opponent, channeling all of his strength and fury into his shield. 

Deals 945 damage to the target, plus 65 for each Team Cap Escalation tile on the board. 

If the target is a member of Team Iron Man, deals 72 damage per tile. If the target is Iron Man himself, deals 95 damage per tile. 

**Level Upgrades:**

_Level 2:_ Deals 1100 damage, plus 73 for each Team Cap Escalation tile, 98 per tile if target is Team Iron Man, or 105 per tile if target is Iron Man.  
_Level 3:_ Deals 1480 damage, plus 105 for each Team Cap Escalation tile, 120 per tile if target is Team Iron Man, or 135 per tile if target is Iron Man.   
_Level 4:_ Deals 2140 damage, plus 135 for each Team Cap Escalation tile, or 165 per tile if target is Team Iron Man, or 190 per tile if target is Iron Man.   
_Level 5:_ Deals 3475 damage, plus 190 for each Team Cap Escalation tile, or 235 per tile if target is Team Iron Man, or 300 per tile if target is Iron Man.   
  


You Escalate, I Escalate (Blue)

 _Power Cost:_ 0 AP 

PASSIVE: 

Steve watches in growing rage as his closest friend in this century betrays him again and again, attacking and imprisoning their friends, destroying the very freedom Steve thought they’d been fighting for. 

If Captain America takes more than 2375 damage in a single hit, create a Team Cap Escalation tile. If the damage is dealt by a member of Team Iron Man, the threshold to create a tile drops to 1910. If the damage is dealt by Iron Man himself, the threshold drops to 1750. 

Escalation tiles cannot be matched or locked and do not fall. When there are at least 3 Team Cap Escalation tiles on the board, destroy all Escalation tiles (including those belonging to Team Iron Man) and generate 1 Red AP for every 2 tiles destroyed. 

Team Cap Escalation tiles stay on the board even after Captain America is downed. 

**Level Upgrades:**

_Level 2:_ Create tile if Cap takes more than 2095, 1575 from a member of Team Iron Man, or 1300 from Iron Man himself. Destroy all Escalation tiles if there are at least 4 Cap Escalation Tiles. Generates 1 Yellow AP for every 3 tiles destroyed.   
_Level 3:_ Destroy all Escalation tiles if there are at least 5 Cap Escalation Tiles. Generate 1 Red AP per tile destroyed and 1 Yellow AP for every 2 tiles destroyed.   
_Level 4:_ Create tile if Iron Man takes more than 1310, 1260 from a member of Team Iron Man, or 1105 from Iron Man himself. Generate 2 Red AP and 1 Yellow AP per tile destroyed and 1 Green AP for every 2 tiles destroyed.   
_Level 5:_ Destroy all Escalation tiles if there are at least 6 Cap Escalation Tiles. Generate 2 Red AP, 2 Yellow AP, and 1 Green AP per tile destroyed and 1 Purple AP for every 2 tiles destroyed.   
  


Land of the Free (Yellow)

 _Power Cost:_ 10 AP 

Cap knows he’s fighting for freedom against an oppressive law. His certainty and clarity fortify his power and strength. 

Deals 950 damage. If the target has dealt the most damage on the enemy team, deal 1200 damage instead.

PASSIVE: If one of Captain America’s teammates is below 10% health or two are below 25%, this power becomes _We’re Just Fighting_. 

**Level Upgrades:**

_Level 2:_ Deals 1120 damage or 1350 if the target has dealt the most damage on the enemy team.  
_Level 3:_ Deals 1500 damage or 1930 if the target has dealt the most damage on the enemy team.  
_Level 4:_ Deals 2000 damage or 2600 if the target has dealt the most damage on the enemy team.  
_Level 5:_ Deals 2900 damage or 3500 if the target has dealt the most damage on the enemy team.  
  


Alt: We’re Just Fighting

 _Power Cost:_ 5 AP 

We’re not fighting for the people any more… we’re just fighting. Steve removes his cowl and surrenders. Maybe now his friends will stop hurting each other. 

Transforms 3 basic chosen tiles into yellow protect tiles, each with a strength of 60. Stuns 2 random enemies for 2 turns and downs Captain America. 

If Captain America is downed in this way, all Team Cap Escalation Tiles are destroyed, not dealing damage or generating AP. 

**Level Upgrades:**

_Level 2:_ Increases Protect Strength to 75.   
_Level 3:_ Increases Protect Strength to 90.   
_Level 4:_ Increases Protect Strength to 110. Stuns all enemies.   
_Level 5:_ Transforms 4 tiles and stuns enemies for 3 turns.   
  


Iron Man (Casualties of War) 

He tried to hold it off before, but after the tragedy in Stamford, the SHRA is all that stands in the way of Project Wideawake, Sentinels, inhibitor circuits, and who knows what else. If Tony’s on board, he can forestall the worst of it until the panic blows over. If only he could’ve made Steve could see that the superhero community needs oversight and justice, that other people make mistakes and need to be held accountable for them. But it’s too late now. Their friendship is over, and this conflict is a lot more personal than either of them realized. 

##### Rarity

4 Stars

##### Groups

Heroes, Avengers, Team Iron Man, SHIELD

##### Health 

Level 70: 3520   
Level 170: 8365  
Level 270: 13085  
Level 370: 27790

#### Powers

Repulsor Blasts (Red)

 _Power Cost:_ 9 AP 

The harder he strikes, the sooner this will all be over. Tony fires every repulsor he’s got, dealing 965 damage to the target, plus 69 for each Team Iron Man Escalation tile on the board. If the target is a member of Team Cap, deals 78 damage per tile. If the target is Captain America himself, deals 102 per tile. 

**Level Upgrades:**

_Level 2:_ Deals 1190 damage, plus 78 for each Team Iron Man Escalation tile, 105 per tile if target is Team Cap, or 115 per tile if target is Cap.   
_Level 3:_ Deals 1520 damage, plus 115 for each Team Iron Man Escalation tile, 135 per tile if target is Team Cap, or 165 per tile if target is Cap.   
_Level 4:_ Deals 2285 damage, plus 165 for each Team Iron Man Escalation tile, 190 per tile if target is Team Cap, or 235 per tile if target is Cap.   
_Level 5:_ Deals 3690 damage, plus 235 for each Team Iron Man Escalation tile, 350 per tile if target is Team Cap, or 375 per tile if target is Cap.   
  


You Escalate, I Escalate (Blue)

 _Power Cost:_ 0 AP 

PASSIVE: 

Everyone needs to be held accountable for their actions. Even superheroes need oversight and to face justice. Why can’t Steve see that the SHRA needs to be enforced so it isn’t replaced with something even worse? Why can’t he see that Tony is trying to keep them safe? Fighting Steve is destroying him, but he has to keep going somehow. 

If Iron Man takes more than 2250 damage in a single hit, create a Team Iron Man Escalation tile. If the damage is dealt by a member of Team Cap, the threshold to create a tile drops to 1810. If the damage is dealt by Captain America himself, the threshold drops to 1660. 

Escalation tiles cannot be matched or locked and do not fall. When there are at least 3 Iron Man Escalation tiles on the board, destroy all Escalation tiles (including those belonging to Team Cap) and generate 1 Red AP for every 2 tiles destroyed. 

Team Iron Man Escalation tiles stay on the board even after Iron Man is downed. 

**Level Upgrades:**

_Level 2:_ Create tile if Iron Man takes more than 1500, 1350 from a member of Team Cap, or 1105 from Captain America himself. Destroy all Escalation tiles if there are at least 4 Iron Man Escalation Tiles. Generates 1 Yellow AP for every 3 tiles destroyed.   
_Level 3:_ Destroy all Escalation tiles if there are at least 5 Iron Man Escalation Tiles. Generate 1 Red AP per tile destroyed and 1 Yellow AP for every 2 tiles destroyed.   
_Level 4:_ Create tile if Iron Man takes more than 1250 damage, 1100 from a member of Team Cap, or 1045 from Captain America himself. Destroy all Escalation tiles if there are at least 10 Iron Man Escalation Tiles. Generate 2 Red AP and 1 Yellow AP per tile destroyed and 1 Green AP for every 2 tiles destroyed.   
_Level 5:_ Destroy all Escalation tiles if there are at least 6 Iron Man Escalation Tiles. Generate 2 Red AP, 2 Yellow AP, and 1 Green AP per tile destroyed and 1 Purple AP for every 2 tiles destroyed.   
  


Section 42 (Yellow) 

_Power Cost:_ 9 AP 

An Avenger can only deal with so many Raft break-outs before they come up with a better plan. A plan like a prison in the negative zone. 

Converts a chosen basic yellow tile into a 2-turn Countdown tile, then stuns the target. The target remains stunned as long as the countdown tile is on the board. The tile deals 240 damage when it reaches 1 and 510 damage when it reaches 0. 

PASSIVE: If Iron Man is below 15% health, this power becomes _Finish It_. 

**Level Upgrades:**

_Level 2:_ Countdown Tile deals 310 damage when it reaches 1 and 640 damage when it reaches 0.   
_Level 3:_ Countdown Tile deals 420 damage when it reaches 1 and 780 damage when it reaches 0.   
_Level 4:_ Converts chosen tile into a 3-turn Countdown tile. Countdown Tile deals 420 damage when it reaches 2, 780 when it reaches 1, and 940 when it reaches 0.  
_Level 5:_ Converts chosen tile into a 3-turn Countdown tile. Countdown Tile deals 780 damage when it reaches 2, 830 when it reaches 1, and 940 when it reaches 0.  
  


Alt: Finish It 

_Power Cost:_ 5 AP 

This is it. Everything is going according to plan. Tony will become a martyr to Registration. Steve hates him now, but this is how it has to be. At least this way, Steve won’t miss him when he’s gone. 

Grants allies a 35% boost of their health and downs Iron Man. 

If Iron Man is downed in this way, all Team Iron Man Escalation Tiles are destroyed, not dealing damage or generating AP. 

**Level Upgrades:**

_Level 2:_ Grants a burst of 40% health.   
_Level 3:_ Grants a burst of 45% health.  
_Level 4:_ Grants a burst of 50% health.  
_Level 5:_ Grants a burst of 65% health.  
  


Synergy Between the Characters

Steve and Tony each have a red and blue power that work the same way, but involve differing levels of damage; Steve has higher health and his escalation tiles are triggered by higher amounts of damage, while Tony has lower health and his escalation tiles are triggered by less damage, but he deals higher damage. Story-wise, the more Tony does things that Steve would never approve of, the harder Steve hits, and the more Steve tries to stop Tony, the harder he retaliates. Their respective powers work both in opposition and in tandem. The more damage one deals to the other, the more the other one deals next time around. 

They each have a primary yellow power that can trigger the other’s alt yellow power. If Tony is dealing the most damage, Steve’s yellow will in turn deal the most damage to him, bringing Tony to 15% or lower health. If Tony stuns Steve, he then distributes damage to Steve’s teammates, bringing their health down to less than 10% or 25%. 

And then it’s time for desperate measures. 

If players bring Captain America (Casualties of War) to face Iron Man (Casualties of War) or vice versa, they will deal higher damage faster and, if the tile generation is timed right, one side will generate a lot of AP. But as soon as one side has used that extra AP to damage their opponents past a certain point, the waning opponent can sacrifice himself to his cause and help their allies to finish the job. 

(And yes, there’s already a Captain America in the game with a red power of the same name. It’s a good name.) 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many ideas for this that I had to scrap so the characters were at least conceptually balanced. Steve was going to have a power that turned into an EMP when it targeted Tony. Tony was going to have some kind of “let’s talk” (...in the literal ruins of the home we once shared) power, placing a countdown tile that, while on the board, let them gain extra AP but, if they damaged each other, would go off and damage them even more. I searched and daydreamed of ways to include an "it wasn't worth it" power.   
> I also have some ideas for: 
> 
>   * a circa early canon 616 “Winghead & Shellhead” character that’s both of them (like Cloak & Dagger or Rocket & Groot)
>   * Director Stark
>   * unarmored Tony Stark (don’t worry, he’ll build _something_ … if his heart doesn’t kill him first)
>   * pre-serum or de-serumed Steve Rogers (hey, he’d be an awesome support character!) 
>   * Natasha Stark-Rogers
>   * Commander Rogers (I know 3-Star Cap’s cover and outfit are this, but the powers are more standard-Captain-America in tone and not actually Commander-Rogers-y in my opinion) 
>   * AI Tony Stark 
>   * Silver Centurion 
>   * Nomad Steve Rogers
>   * 1872 Sheriff Steve Rogers
>   * 1872 “my coffin” Iron Man 
>   * Iron Man Noir 
>   * President Cap 
>   * USO Captain America (he uses his prop shield and maybe one of his powers involves acting as a distraction so his allies can get in and fuck stuff up) 
>   * and others 
> 

> 
> If anyone actually likes this piece maybe I’ll finalize and post some of these. 


End file.
